How About That
by lovingyou8586
Summary: E and A are Siblings. Em and B are siblings and R and J are twins. E gets a divorce and the gang is there to help him trough it. Em and R Engaged and A and J married. Not good at summaries just read first chapter and maybe you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I am currently writing a new story and am planning on putting up the first chapter within the month. If anyone is interested in reading the first few chapters after I put up the Preface, first off review it and let me know what you think then Pm me to let me know if you want a preview of the first few chapters. I will pm them back to you if your interested. Just feeling really giving today. Let me know What you think! **

**Manda Leigh (Lovingyou8586)**

Here I stand at the entrance of the restaurant waiting for the hostess to figure out where she wants to seat us while eye fucking Edward. Damn could she be any more obvious. Edward and I were eating at Crush tonight and since it was his turn to pick I couldn't say anything about the price. I loved him and I would endure it for him. When we were finally seated I looked to my left and there was a piano set up with a older looking gentleman was playing soft music. The waitress came and took our drink order and had it to us in about two minutes. This was a nice place I had to give him that.

"Bella? Are you okay. I thought I lost you there for a minute." he said chuckling.

"Yes. I'm just enjoying this nice place you have brought me to." I told him

"What do you want to eat?" We can just share whatever it get. Or we can get to separate things and share that way." he said. I told him to go with the second and he ordered me a dish with pork and him a dish with pork also but I'm sure they are different. I wasn't payng much attention to what he said I was just watching they way his mouth moved when he spoke. He was so sexy and he was mine. I was happy with him.

When the food finally arrived we ate in silence except for a few comments on the food. Once we were finished the waiter came over and whispered something in Edward's ear but I didn't try to listen. The next thing I knew Edward was getting up from his chair and reaching for my hand.

'Come with me." he commanded. I reached out and took his hand and he led me to the piano which no one was on anymore. He sat me down on the bench and went to sit beside me. He started playing the song he wrote for me when we were teenagers and I couldn't help but laugh it was such sweet song but the melody changed to something I hadn't heard before. It was a happy melody and it made me feel happy. It was sweet with a little anger in it but all in all you could tell it was song about mine and his life together thus far including everything that had happened from kids to now. Once the song was over he stood and reached for my hand again and I took it. I stood and he automatically dropped to one knee and spoke the words I never thought he would say.

"Isabella Marie Swan, You have been my calm through this storm I call life and helped me make out the other side unscathed. You make me want to know all the words. It's you and it's always been you. I love you. Will you marry me?" he said with tears falling down his cheeks. I was floored. I had never heard anything sweeter in my life. So instead of answering with words I done the next best thing and flung my self at him. Kissing him with the force of a hurricane. I loved him and we would be together for the rest of our lives.

"I Love you too."


	2. I'm Here

**Ok guys heres chapter one!!! Hope you enjoy it!!! **

**I do not own twilight or any of these char. I just own the story line...**

Edwards POV

"Tanya, why do you put us and our child through this shit anymore? I don't know you want from me. I tired of it. I want out and I know you do to. You can't even be a mother to our daughter anymore." I told her as she sat on the couch with a look of satisfaction. She had been sleeping around with her assistant while I was home at night taking care of our child. The only thing in this world that mattered anymore.

"You're right Edward, I want out of it all. I don't want to be a mother or a wife. I have other things in my life that I need to do. I will stop by the lawyers office tomorrow morning get the papers ready for us to sign. You can have it all, it's yours anyway. I will sign my rights to Alexis over to you completely." she said as she got off the couch and walked to the door but she stopped before she walked out. "Edward I hope for the sake of _your _child, what you and Bella have going on is worth all of this." and turned to walk out the door. But I was quick to follow.

"What the hell does Bells have to do with anything? You done this to us not anyone else." I told her. I was beyond mad. Bella was my best friend. We had been friends since we were babies. We grew up together. We were never involved in that way. I loved her but as a friend.

"She has everything to do with this. Don't bullshit me Edward. I know you love her and that you two are more than friends. I am not stupid. I can see it." I was so pissed that I just walked back into the house. I was not going to listen to her accuse Bella again. It was always something or another about Bella. When I got inside I did the first thing I would always do in a situation like this. I checked on my sleeping ten month old child and then went to my room. I picked my cell off the table and sent a text to the one person who could help me.

_I need you. Can you come?-E_

Bella POV

I was sitting at home listening to Jake talk on the phone to his boyfriend. They are obviously fighting. Damn when Jake came out of the closet to me twelve years ago, I expected this kind of drama, but not now. Hell we are grown. I was done listening to it. I went upstairs and sat down on the bed with my laptop getting ready to write some when I heard my cell going off. Hell I had two messages. Shit one was from Tanya. This can't be good.

_Now you and Edward can have the life you have always wanted. I am through with the shit. You can have him and maybe both of you will finally be happy. -T_

Fuck. What does this shit mean? We can finally be happy? What the hell? The next one was from Edward.

_I need you. Can you come?-E_

_Yea I will be there in a few. You ok?-Belly_

I could kill Emmett for making that my signature. I said I was going to change it but everyone told me to leave it so I did. Then I changed Emmett's. I left my house and headed to Edward's and got there in record time. I haven't seen much of Edward lately. Lexi had been sick plus with Edward and Tanya fighting all the time I was just tired of it. I went to the door but before I could knock he opened it and showed me in.

"Thanks for coming. I feel like shit, Bells." he told me as he sat down in the recliner. I walked over and sat down in it with him. I held him while he cried. I had never seen him so upset before. I felt bad for him and I wanted to go hunt Tanya down. That bitch didn't even deserve him or anything else for that matter.

"She's giving me everything. Even Lexi. She said she didn't want to be a mother or a wife. I am glad she is gone but I feel bad for Lexi because she doesn't have a mother. She really never did but now I feel terrible." he told me.

"Edward, you are my best friend and I love you but you need to be strong for Lexi." before I could finish what I was saying I heard a loud cry coming from the baby monitor. I got up a walked up stairs to find Lexi standing in her crib trying to get out. I picked her up and took her to get a bottle from the kitchen. Edward was on the phone I can only assume with his sister because I could hear the faint voice of a female yelling. Most definitely Alice. I gave Lexi her bottle and put her in the play pen in the living room. She was sound asleep again. She had been sick her lately so she was still recovering from that. Edward came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Bells, Thanks for coming over. Alice is going to come over and take care of Lexi for me. I have to go to the hospital for Dr. Rogers shift. He had a family emergency. I'm sorry you came all the way over here." he paused but I stopped him before he could say anymore.

"Call Alice and tell her to stay at home with Jazz. I can take care of Lexi." I told him as I walked over to get his phone.

"Bells, it's fine. Alice can come over and watch her. I know you have stuff to do." he said but again I cut him off before he can finish.

"No Edward. It's fine. I have my laptop with me so I can write while I am here. Go. And call your sister to let her know." with that I turned and walked back into the living room to check on the sleeping baby girl. When I walked back into the kitchen he was talking to Alice again so I knew he was going to give up fighting with me. I needed to text my brother and let him know I wasn't coming home for a while so pulled my phone out and text him.

_Em,_

_Staying at Edward's for a while. He has to go to the hospital so I am going to watch Lexi. Will be home later. Love you-Belly_

About two minutes later I got a reply.

_K Belly. Love you too. Be careful.-X's & O's Emmie_

I always laugh when I get a text from him. That's what he gets for changing mine. I find it very cute. I walked to the living room to check on Lexi when Edward came down the stairs in his scrubs. I couldn't help the place my mind went to. I always have inappropriate thoughts when I am around him but I know that he doesn't see me that way. We are just friends. I always found Edward very attractive but I know he doesn't think of me like that. I am just his best friend.

"Thanks Bells. I really do appreciate this. I will see you in a little while. Page me or text me if you need anything." he said then he kissed his sleeping little girl and walked by me and kissed me on the forehead then headed out the door.

**Alright guys I have posted this chapter because I thought I would give you alittle more insight to the story and I apoligize for the errors. Need a beta if anyone is interested just pm me. This chapter will explain a little of story but the second one is the one that explains the preface sorta so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Remember the more you review the sooner ill update!!!**


	3. Oh No

Edwards POV

I got in the car and turned on the radio to listen to some music. I don't really know why because for some reason I can't learn the words to any song. My whole family says something is wrong with me because of it but I just never have been able to do it. It's funny because I learned and remembered all the stuff medical wise but I can't remember four minutes worth of words to any song. When I pulled up into the parking lot I saw that I had a text from Emmett.

_Hey Bro You OK? I'm here if you need me!-X's & O's Emmie_

I always laugh at that damn signature. I bet he doesn't mess with his sister anymore though. He got what he deserved. I quickly text him a THANKS back then headed into the hospital. First person I saw was the one person I didn't want to.

"Hi Dr. Cullen. How are you this evening?" Lauren asked. I just smiled and said fine and kept walking. She has been trying to get in my pants for years but I was not and still not interested.

It was a couple of hours into my shift that I got a message from Bella.

_E, going to bed. Wake me when you get home.-Belly_

_Belly, LOL Take mine. Sleep tight. Kiss my baby girl for me.-E_

_E, don't start with me on that damn name. Night, and Thanks. I changed the sheets on your bed. C ya later-Belly_

I just laughed as I stuck my phone back into my coat pocket and walked to grab the next chart to finish my night. About three more hours and the next doctor came in so I knew I could go. When I walked out of the on call room Lauren was standing there waiting of course.

"Dr. Cullen, I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me for a late dinner." I cut her off before she could finish.

"Lauren, I don't date employees plus and I am married still." I said the last part and started walking away.

"Well from what I have heard you are getting a divorce so really your not married anymore. And if dating an employee is a problem I will just quit."

She said.

"Lauren, just leave before I report you. I am not in the mood for you childish ways." and I turned and walked off. Driving down the road I again found myself listening to the radio but not hearing the words. It was so weird but something I was totally used to. When I pulled up in the driveway I noticed all the lights off so I opened the door and got out. When I was unlocking the door I heard someone downstairs but when I opened it up the light was off down there and no one was there. I heard a faint singing coming from upstairs so I made my way to my baby's room to find Bella rocking Lexi in the chair, Lexi drinking her bottle. Both of my favorite girls under my roof. Whoa. I don't know where that came from. I have never felt that way about Bella. I mean yes I have fantasized about her before but who hasn't. She is beautiful and anyone can see that well everyone except Bella. Poor Emmett had such a hard time raising her trying to be her big brother and her protective father. But she never notices what anyone else sees.

"Goodnight Lex." Bella whispered as she put Lexi back down in her crib. She looked amazing holding my baby. I have never realized how much Bella really means to me until that instant. She was my best friend, my confident, and along with my baby girl, together, they were really all I needed in my world. Oh my god. I am in love with Bella. I can't deny the pull I feel for her but I know she doesn't feel the same way. She doesn't want someone with all this baggage. When she turned and gasped she pulled me from my thoughts to see she was wearing one of my t shirts and a pair of panties. When she walked past me she was grinning and grabbed my hand to lead me to my room.

"Come on. I know you are tired. It's been a pretty long and tiresome day for you. Get in the shower and go to bed. I am gonna change and head home once you are out of the shower." she said as she pushed me into the bathroom but before she could pull away I grabbed her face between my hands and I kissed her hard. It felt like my whole body was on fire when she was flush against me like she was. I could feel my dick getting hard and I know she could too with these scrubs on. I pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up by her thighs but I was met by a surprise when I did that. Her panties were soaking wet. I could feel the heat coming from her and I was now painfully harder than I have ever been in my life.

She started kissing up my neck and along my jaw. But she pulled back to look at me. "Mmmm…Edward…what are we doing?" she asked. Hell I wasn't sure. I just knew that I have ever wanted another woman that bad in my entire life like I wanted Bella. Forever. But I wasn't going to tell her that just yet.

"I don't know. What do you want to do? I want this. I really do and not just some get back at Tanya shit. Bella this is me and you. I want you. NOW." I said as I started kissing her neck and jaw. She was moaning my name and I almost came right then. I set her on the ground to pull her shirt off when she decided that mine should come off too. Then she did the unexpected. She untied my scrubs and pulled my dick out and started stroking me. And god did it feel good. So good. I reached for her panties and for her chin at the same time. I needed to know this was ok. She nodded and I proceeded to take them off. When she was completely exposed to me I grabbed her thighs and picked her back up. I looked at her one more time to make sure but this time instead of answering with a nod, she kissed me with so much force that I pushed her against the wall and fell against her as well. But that didn't stop us.

As I positioned myself at her entrance I thought about the one thing that I didn't have lying around right now. Condoms. Tanya and I hadn't been intimate for quite some time. Since before Lexi was born actually so I had none.

"Bella, baby, I don't have a condom." I told her but she just smiled.

"I'm on the pill and I know neither of us have anything so it's fine with me as long as you are ok with it." she said. With that I grinned and kissed her while thrusting myself into her hard. We both moaned at the feeling. She was so tight and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"Oh God…Edward…fuck…that feels so good…ugh." she half moaned and half yelled out. I knew she was getting closed as I continued to thrust into her because I could feel her walls fluttering.

"Baby, you feel so good. Fuck…I'm close Bella, so close. Can you come for me baby. Come now." I said with authority and as the words left my mouth, hers formed a perfect "O" shape as she clenched down hard on me and yelled my name. That was my undoing.

"FUUUUCCCKKK BEEELLLLAAA!!!" I yelled out as I came hard spilling into her. Damn it this woman was something else. I stood there holding her with my forehead pressed against hers as we tried to catch our breaths. When we finally came down from our orgasms I set her on her feet and kissed her sweetly. She walked out of the room but came back with in two minutes, with the baby monitor.

"Now we both need a shower. So I figure why waste water." she said laughing. She was like her brother with the dirty mind. That I knew about her. Hell I know everything about her. She is my best friend. How cliché is it to fall in love with your best friend. I don't care though. I loved her and I was going to make her mine after what just happened. We took a thirty minute shower and got out to get dressed. She put her cloths back on, then I realized she was going home.

"Bella" I started as I pulled her into a hug. I kissed her forehead and said "Please stay with me tonight." then I gave her the famous "Cullen Pout" as she named it when we started high school.

"Ok" was all she said as she kissed my forehead. But then she walked out of the room. She made it out the door and stuck her head back in. "I am going to check on the baby. I will be back. Be in the bed when I get back. We have work to do tomorrow. Oh and text Em and tell him I am staying with you tonight so he doesn't worry." she said and walked down the hall. I grabbed my phone and started writing.

_Em, Bella is staying here tonight. It's late and I just got home. She wanted me to let you know. Goodnight.-E_

About three minutes and I got a reply.

_E, ok tell her I love her. Goodnight. Thanks for taking care of her. I really appreciate it.-X's & O's Emmie_

I put my phone on the nightstand as Bella made her way back into the room. I pulled the covers down and pulled her to my chest and cover us up.

"Em said goodnight and that he loved you." I told her as I kissed her hair.

"Kay. Night Edward. You know I love you right?" she said quietly. My heart soared at hearing those words come from her mouth. Even though hers meant something totally different from mine she still said it.

"I know, B, I know. You know I love you too, right." I said and she nodded as we both drifted off to sleep. I was in heaven right now.

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning from the best dream ever. That is until I was pulled back to the rock hard chest from my dream. It wasn't a dream and I slept with Edward. Oh god. What if he regrets it. I don't regret it, I just don't think it should have happened right now. God Alice is going to kill me if she finds out. But like I said I am not ashamed or do I regret what I had done. Edward is my best friend, my rock, and my go to person. We talk about everything and I just don't want this to mess that up. We are good together. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the baby crying on the monitor so I pulled myself away from him and headed to her room. But before I got there I heard talking coming from downstairs. So I crept to the top of them and listened.

"Bryan just shut up. Damn. I just came back to get the last of my things then I am out. We are going to Vegas and getting out of this hell hole. Ok. Bye." I heard Tanya say as she closed her phone. That's when she looked up and saw me. I turned on my heel and ran to Edwards room to wake him up.

"Edward, I think you need to get up. Like Now. Tanya is here." that's all I said and he was up and out of the bed in like two seconds. But neither of us made it very far before she entered the room. She looked pissed.

"YOU!" she said pointing at me. "All of this is your fault. Fuck I haven't even been gone twenty four hours and she is already here. But it doesn't matter. I expected it. Bella you can have his sorry ass." she said then she walked to the closet and pulled out a suitcase and threw the last of her things into it. She walked out not even bothering to see her child before she left.

"Umm…yea I am going to go. I will see ya later. Ok." I told him as I went to the bathroom to get my cloths. I didn't want to talk about last night and hear what a mistake it was.

"no Bella. don't leave yet. Please just stay and talk to me." he begged. But I couldn't. "I can't right now but I will call you later. Kiss Lex for me. Bye" and I walked out leaving him standing in his bedroom door. I heard him behind me a few seconds later but the sound stopped. He must have went for Lexi. She needed him right now. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to my house. I hoped no one was home so that I wouldn't have to face them right now. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed I had a text message.

_B, I am so sorry. I didn't know she was coming. Please don't be mad and don't think this was a mistake because I don't regret it one bit. Call me later.-E_

I just slipped my phone back into my pocket. I walked into the house to find it empty. I was glad. I needed time to think about everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours. At least he doesn't regret it. Maybe we will be okay. I just need some space right now. Then I will go over there and we can talk. I went to my bathroom and took a nice long shower but the whole time I was in the shower all I could think about was his hands on me and the way he made me feel. There was a lot of emotion behind all of his touches and he made me feel loved. Loved? That's a new one. I had never been with anyone who made me feel the way he does. When I got out of the shower I walked downstairs and put my ipod on the dock and turned it on. I sang to every song I had on there. This made me think of Edward and how he can't learn the words to any song. It's funny that he can play the piano but can't learn one word to a song. As I finished one of the last songs on that play list I decided to call Edward. I dialed his number but no one answered. But I really wanted to talk to him so I just jumped in my car and rode over to his place. When I got to his place there were about four other vehicles in the driveway. I noticed my brother's, Alice's, Carlise's and Jake's. What the hell. No one was going to tell me they were coming over here. I guess they figured I was already here but hell no one called me when they realized I wasn't. But I just let it go and walked up to the front door. I knocked and waited for someone to answer. The door flew open and there stood Edward with a bottle in his hand.

"Bella." he breathed. It felt good to be back in his presence.

"Hey sorry about this morning…I…um." but he cut me off when he pulled me into a hug. He held me tight just as I was holding him and then whispered into my ear "Bella. I'm glad you came back." and then he pulled away and pulled me into the house. Everyone greeted me with hugs and kisses. We all sat around laughing and enjoying ourselves the whole day. Later I got up and went into the kitchen to fix Lexi a cup. Edward said he wanted to try and get her started on the cups so I put milk in the cup and closed the door, when Alice came in behind me.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" she said sitting down at the bar.

"Of course, Ali." I told her not bothering to look at her.

"You love him don't you?" she said and I just turned and looked at her for a second.

"Yes Alice. Edward is my best friend. Of course I love him." I told her turning my attention back the cup in my hand.

"I don't mean like that Bells. I mean LOVE, love him. I can see it. You're good for him and you know we all love you." she said just staring at me. I just nodded my head and fell to floor against the bar crying. She came over a wrapped her arms around me. I cried for about three minutes until I felt another pair arms around me too. I looked up to find Rose sitting on the floor next to us.

"I know Bella. You can tell. I think it is a great thing." she said with Alice nodding her head too.

"Guys. I am scared. He is still married even though she is gone plus we are just friends. That's all he sees me as." I told them letting more tears fall. I was helpless.

"Bells, just give him time. He feels the same way. We can tell but don't give up hope ok. Just be here for and with him. Ya'lls time will come. I promise."

I just nodded and got up. I followed them back into the living room to give the cup to Lexi. While I was playing with her every one got up to get ready to leave. We all said our goodbyes and Edward closed the door. He sat down beside and pulled me and Lexi into a hug. I felt good. It felt like I belonged there. After sitting on the couch for a little while I looked down to notice Lexi was asleep.

"Hey. I am going to go lay her in the bed. I'll be right back down." I said as I stood and started up the stairs. When I came back down he wasn't in the living room. I checked the kitchen but he wasn't there either. I turned to walk back into the front room when I noticed him sitting on the deck. I walked over to the fridge and got some beers before walked outside to join him. I walked out and sat with him in the chair. We sat for what seemed like forever when he sat up just a little and kissed my check.

"Come on Bells. It's getting cold. Let's go inside." then he pulled me up and into the house. We sat on the couch and turned the Tv on to watch CSI. Miami. I didn't get very far into the show because apparently I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was being placed in the bed. I just rolled over and went back to sleep but not before I heard the words he said. " I love you Bella" and then I was gone.


	4. Just Dance

Edwards POV

The early morning sun and my baby girls ear piercing cry woke me this morning to an empty bed. I looked around the room and there was no sign of Bella. I hope she didn't leave again. There is so much we have to talk about.

"Hey. You gonna get up or sleep in today? The hospital may not take to kindly to that." she said as she stuck her head in the room. I noticed my child was in her arms and she was feeding her. It was nice to know that I had someone to help me take care of her.

"I'm getting up. I will be down in a few." I said as I strolled to the bathroom to shower. When I got out I smelled breakfast and made my way down the stairs. I looked around to see Bella sitting at he table and Lexi in her bouncy chair. Those things came in handy. Bella turned when she saw me and got up to fix me a plate but I grabbed her before she made it to them "Can we talk before I leave for work." I asked her. She just nodded and continued to make my plate.

After breakfast we put Lexi in the floor to play, as much as she can at that age, and sat on the couch together. I turned to face Bella and started talking "Bella, I don't want you to feel bad about what happened between us. I don't regret it. I don't want you to regret either. I want us to continue to be us and move forward together. Okay?" she nodded then turned to look into my eyes again.

"Edward, I don't regret it. Maybe it happened to soon but I don't regret it. I think we should move forward but slowly. That shouldn't happen again at least not for a while. I understand you are having a hard time and I will be here for you. Let's be us and see where this goes." she said and I nodded and hugged her. I kissed her forehead and reluctantly let go. When it was time for me to head to work I thought about the fact that Bella was at my house.

"Hey Bells, I am going to put the car seat in your car so if you want to take her to your place you can. Her bag is in the closet and the smaller one is by her bed. Just text me and let me know and I will pick her up or something." I told her. She said ok and I walked outside. I changed out the seats and headed to work.

Bella POV

It had been two months since they signed the divorce papers and everything was finalized. He was no longer a married man. We had been getting along fine. I had been spending most of my time at his place because of the baby but it didn't matter to me. At least we were together. We had been spending what time we could together. If he had to work Lexi came to my house and Emmett played with her and if I had to work I would go over when I got off. If both of us had to work some of the other family would take her for the day. Edward and I had been on a few dates and outings but nothing was concrete. I know the more time I spend with him the more in love I am. We hadn't had sex or anything like it. We had a few stolen kisses here and there but nothing more. He was taking me out tonight to celebrate with the gang and Lexi was staying with Carlise and Esme. Everyone decided they wanted to go dancing without asking me. But I didn't care. As long as I was with Edward all was well.

"Bells, are you ready? Alice just called and said they are on their way there. So we need to leave." He asked as he stuck my head into the bedroom to holler at me in the bathroom. I wouldn't let me see me and that was due to his sister telling me not too.

"Yea. I'm coming." I said as she walked out of the bathroom in a black dress that hit about mid thigh. It was backless and tied around the neck to cover mainly the front. The back started at the top of my ass. He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug to whisper in my ear "Baby, you can not go out like that. Your brother is going to kill me and any other guy who looks at you tonight." I just shrugged and kissed him on the cheek and headed to get my purse. My hair was pulled up in a bun with hair hanging down. We headed downstairs to leave after a few more kisses.

We made it to Blue Moon, the club Alice insisted we go to, with in five minutes. I saw my brother jeep so I knew they were here. We got out and made our way inside. I was ready to have a good time and I knew Edward was as well.

"Damn it Bella. Go home and change right now. You can't walk in here looking like that." Emmett said to me and I just laughed.

"Emmie, leave her alone. She looks good." Rose said in my defense. I knew I loved her for a reason. Just kidding. She was good for him. They had been dating for three years and have now been engaged for one so if she could put up with him for that long then she was good. I loved Rose. She was badass but also one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. Alice and Jazz on the other hand have been married for one year but have been together since junior year. We were really all one big family.

"So what does everyone want to drink? I know Bella you are DD so you get water and coke. Everyone drinks are on me." Edward said as he called the waiter over to our table. He was in a really good mood and I was glad. He deserved to be happy. We sat around while everyone drank their weight in alchahol. Alice finally decided that she wanted to dance she drug Jazz on the dance floor followed by Rose and Em. That left me and Edward at the table.

"Babe. You wanna dance?" he asked me. I just nodded and grabbed his hand but before we started walking he pulled me to his lips kissing me sweetly. I smiled and pulled him towards the floor. I don't even know what song was on because by the time we made it to the dance floor an dstarted dancing Edward was right behind me grinding his hard ass cock in my ass. I continued dancing on him as if it were just me and him here. I don't know who long we had been dancing ut I was enjoying myself until I noticed none of friends and family were dancing anymore they were staring at us. Emmett looked like he could kill Edward and Rose and Alice along with Jazz were grinning from ear to ear.

"I think you brother wants to rip my head off." he whispered in my ear. But just as I was about to say something witty my brother made his apperance known.

"What the fuck Edward? You are supposed to take care of her not seduce her. I thought you were my friend." he said to Edward who was just grinning. He apparently wasn't scared. But right now I was pissed so I pushed Edward back and walked over to my brother and stood on my toes to get in his face.

"Emmett, back the fuck up. This is none of your business. This is about me and him." I told him. He just pushed me out of the way and walked towards Edward. "Can we talk outside man? He asked him. Edward just nodded. They went outside an di tried to follow but Rose held me back.

"let them do their man thing Bella. It will be fine." she said and I nodded and went back to our table.

Edwards POV

When Emmett and I got outside he pulled me to the ally beside the club and proceeded his questions.

"What the fuck is going on Edward?" he asked but apparently he wasn't looking for an answer because before I had time to he started with some more. "That's my fucking baby sister, what do you think you are doing? I thought you were only friends." he finished.

"Look Em, that's how it started out but all I know is I love her, man. I do. I love her more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. I mean it. Her and lexi are my world." when I finished I figured there was going to be more fighting but much to my surprise he pulled me into a hug. When he pulled back I got the cliché threat.

"If you hurt her, we will come after you." and with that we walked back into the club. I walked over to our table and I pulled Bella to me. I asked her if she was ready to go and she smiled and said yes. We told everyone bye and proceeded to the car. Bella got in the driver's seat because I had been drinking and knew it was better this way. I heald her hand the whole way home occasionally kissing her knuckles or leaning over kissing her cheek.

When we finally made the house I was about passed out in the passenger seat. I heard Bella trying to wake me but I was too tired to move.

"Eddie, baby, if you get up and come in the house I will give you a surprise" I heard her whisper in my ear. If she hadn't said something about a surprise I would have gotten her about using that damn name. I opened my eyes, jumped out of the car, and ran to the front door. I stood there waiting for her to hurry up and unlock the door. As soon as we got in and shut the door I pushed her up against it and started kissing her. They weren't rushed or rough but gentle and sweet. When the kisses became more urgent is when I knew we had gone to far to stop this. It was going to happen. I pulled away from her to see her eyes were heavy with lust and she had her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Bella. We need to go upstairs. NOW." she just laughed at me.

**Hey yall!!! Sorry for the cliffy and the shorter chapter just trying to space it out for now. Hope you guys enjoy it. R AND R Please….I will beg but please don't make me…**


End file.
